Usuario:Chichi :3
Quii Onda :3 |titulo = Yo :3}}Hi,Bienvenido a mi sensualon perfil,no edites NADA sin mi permiso :P(Nisiquiera lo edites por V o R)El punto es el siguiente,hi,soy Isi,¿Tu quien eres?(La pregunta mas inteligente,merece un oscar)Buano,soy de Chile y me gusta mucisissimo hora de aventura y el anime x3 Mis amigos y Familiares :D Esta es la seccion de mis amig@s y familiares,mi quieres ser mi amiga dimelo en mi muro o edita esta seccion y Agregate,pero solo dejo que se edite ESTA SECCION y la seccion de firmas que voy a crear :3 Leth Dany PFxF4ever3112 Fiama Marcy Red :Mejor amigo hombre Karita :Mi primita :D Marks Mateox Marcy 29 Marley :BFF de la Wiki :3 Sarah la chica humana Kusubiri Lucy Abadeer Chicli Lolliipop. Crazy Jose Gabriel J.Curi Grande1594 Gata salvaje Y esos(creo)si quieres ser mi amigo dimelo en Mi hermosho muroh y respondere si estoy presente en la wiki. Programas Favoritos Hora de Aventura Death Note Bleach,thumb|298px Un show mas ICarly Drake & Josh Los Simpsons Futurama Inuyasha Canciones favoritas American Idiot de Green Day Alumina De Nightmare The World De Nightmare What's Up People de Maximum the Hormone Zetsubou Billy de Maximum the Hormone Can't Buy my Love de The Beatles She loves you de The Beatles We will Rock you de Queen So what de Pink Asterisk de Orange Range(O al reves) Mi personalidad Soy divertida,fuerte,rapida,un poco floja,"especial"(alias:Rara,pero me gusta como soy :3),sarcastica,algo ironica,un poco agresiva,de hecho soy tsundere(soy como Taiga de Toradora!).Les dire porque soy tsundere:antes Mis niveles de...solo era dulce y un poco loca,pero cuando me cambiaron de colegio,nadie me aceptaba y me molestaban pero no me deefendia.Luego empezaron a aceptarme e hice muchas amigas solo que seguian habiendo personas que me molstaban:un dia me defendi y desde ese momento,ya no era dulce,era ruda,pero en el interior era dulce,comprensiva y piedosa.thumb|400px Sarcasmo: Bajo, Medio, Alto, Demasiado, Exesivo, Nivel:Yo. Furia: Baja, Normal, Media, Alta, Demasiada, Muchisisisima, Extrema, La señal mas que extrema, El "Moriras!!!". Alegria: El "que importa"(es demasiado bajo), Bajo, Normal, Medio, Alto, Divertida(Muy alto), El "Estoy tan felizzz"(Demasiado alto) Gustos: El anime, La comida, Flojear, Usar el computador, Escuchar a Nightmare y a Avril Lavigne, Ver TV, Dormir, Crear personajes para blogs, Dibujar, Pintar mis dibujos, Activar mi imaginacion. Disgustos: Personas que odian el anime, La gente hipocreta,caprichosa,egoista y presumida, Las mentiras, Personas que me juzgan, Levantarme temprano, La tarea, Aburrirme, Que me hechen la culpa de todas las cosas que haga mi hermano, Las personas manipuladoras,oportunistas y engreidas. Personajes favoritos de HDA Marceline Dulce Princesa Finn Jake BMO Arcoiris Rey Helado Gunter Princesa Flama Princesa Grumosa Princesa Slime Tronquitos Princesa Desayuno Princesa Mora Marshall Lee Dulce Príncipe Fionna Cake Lord Monochromicorn Blogs/Series mias Los misterios de la escuela Jonathan K. Perry Audiciones:Usuario Blog:Chichi :3/Los Misterios de la Escuela Jonhatan K. Perry Capitulos:Usuario Blog:Chichi :3/Los Misterios de la escuela Jonhatan K. Perry(Capitulos) Viaje hacia tierras desconocidas Usuario Blog:Chichi :3/Mi Nueva Serie:Viaje Hacia Tierras Desconocidas Encuestas ¿Te gusto mi perfil?: Matematico!!! Si No INACEPTABLE!!! ¿Te caigo bien?: Si No Mas o menos Goodbye :3 Thanks por ver mi sensualon perfil ^_^ Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Femeninas